


Hate

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Sherlock, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: We all know that Sherlock is not an emotional being, right?





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniacwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacwolf/gifts).



> For all the kudos :-) Thanks and welcome aboard!

Sherlock Holmes won't describe himself as an emotional man... He knows that he's excessive sometimes, acerb, bored, prone to go for long period of sulking or to be childishly happy for a good puzzle. But emotions? Raw basic emotions? He will never admit it to others and certainly not to himself...

This is why he was stunned when he realized that he viscerally  _hates_  that poor excuse of human being that stands near him, that the idea that this pervert is humiliating the man he  _loves_  because he failed to protect him was unbearable and that the action that he must do to ensure John's happiness with another one was destroying him with  _envy_. 

This is why he had nothing to lose when he raises his gun to Magnussen.

"I'm not a hero... I'm a high-functioning sociopath." 

**Author's Note:**

> But we know it's not true... he's lying to himself! He's the most emotional/caring man in the series...  
> Inspiration: Hate / Moist


End file.
